Live Chat Rules - Time Limits
Rules for all Live Chat Schedules * All FANDOM rules apply here. * Respect everyone. Stop means stop. * Do not vandalize or spam. * Do not troll or harass other users. * Do not curse. Keep it child-friendly. * Impersonation of celebrities, other users, etc is discouraged. Anyone who has broken these rules are not eligible to vote on community-related polls. Report any bad behavior Monday Schedule Time to chat with friends before games 1:20 to 1:45 PM MDT, EST and UTC Fortnite 1:00 to 1:35 PM MDT, EST and UTC Roblox Bubble Gum Simulator 1:40 to 2:15 PM MDT, EST and UTC Roblox Jailbreak 2:20 to 2:45 PM MDT, EST and UTC Roblox Prison Life 2.0 2:50 to 3:20 PM MDT, EST and UTC Roblox Mining Simulator 3:35 to 3:50 PM MDT, EST and UTC Roblox Natural Disaster Survival 3:55 to 4:25 PM MDT, EST and UTC Roblox Zombie Attack 4:30 to 4:45 PM MDT, EST and UTC Roblox Royale(castle)High 4:50 PM to 5:20 PM MDT, EST and UTC Roblox Flee the Facility 5:25 to 5:40 PM MDT, EST and UTC Roblox Island Royale 5:45 to 6:00 PM MDT, EST and UTC Roblox Work at a Pizza Place 6:05 to 6:30 PM MDT, EST and UTC Roblox Flood Escape 2 6:35 to 6:55 MDT, EST and UTC Tuesday Schedule Nintendo Super Mario Run 1:00 to 1:25 PM MDT, EST and UTC Nintendo Super Mario Odyssey 1:30 to 1:50 PM MDT, EST and UTC Nintendo Super Mario Maker 2 1:55 to 2:20 PM MDT, EST and UTC Nintendo Super Mario Maker 2:25 to 2:40 PM MDT, EST and UTC Nintendo Super Mario 3D World 2:45 to 3:05 PM MDT, EST and UTC Nintendo The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild 3:10 to 3:30 PM MDT, EST and UTC Nintendo Pokemon: Let's go, Pikachu! 3:35 to 4:50 PM MDT, EST and UTC Nintendo New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe 4:55 to 5:15 PM MDT, EST and UTC Nintendo Link's Awakening 5:20 to 5:45 PM MDT, EST and UTC Nintendo Let's Go, Eevee! 5:50 to 6:15 PM MDT, EST and UTC Nintendo Splatoon 2 6:20 - 6:40 PM MDT, EST and UTC Wednesday Schedule Overwatch 3:00 - 3:30 PM MDT, EST and UTC Minecraft (PC) 3:35 - 3:50 PM MDT, EST and UTC Minecraft (Mobile) 3:55 - 4:25 PM MDT, EST and UTC Minecraft Nintendo Switch 4:30 - 4:55 PM MDT, EST and UTC Thursday Schedule Halo Reach 3:00 - 3:25 PM MDT, EST and UTC Battlefield 1, 2 and 3 at 3:30 - 3:45 PM MDT, EST and UTC Fallout 4 3:50 - 4:25 PM MDT, EST and UTC Call of Duty Infinite Warfare 4:30 - 5:00 PM MDT, EST and UTC Star Wars Battlefront 2 5:05 - 5:30 PM MDT, EST and UTC Star Wars Battlefront 2 (2005) 5:35 - 5:55 PM MDT, EST and UTC Halo 5 Guardians 6:00 - 6:30 PM MDT, EST and UTC Grand Theft Auto V 6:35 - 7:00 PM MDT, EST and UTC Friday Schedule Free-Time Saturday Free-Time from 2:30 - 3:00 PM MDT, EST and UTC Roblox RDC Explain and Question 3:10 - 3:45 PM MDT, EST and UTC Sunday Free-TimeCategory:Instant Protect Category:Nintendo Category:Roblox Category:Microsoft Gaming Category:Discussion Rules Category:Wiki Rules Category:Community Category:Blizzard Entertainment